Clove and Glimmer's Fight
by Emberwind8
Summary: Clove and Glimmer have a very interesting and random fight. I'm Clove and my friend Rikki is Glimmer. Super awesome and random! Please R/R! T for Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's Emberwind8 with her super weird bestie Rikki! This is a super-random one-shot that came out of our twisted brains... So... Enjoy!**

**Also, neither of us own The Hunger Games characters.**

* * *

Glimmer: I like chicken butts with chocolate!

Clove: Ummm...

Glimmer: I mean turkey butts are good too, but chicken is like so much better!

Clove: But throwing knives at your enemies is even awesomer! Who doesn't like murder?

Glimmer: Do you think Peeta likes me? I know that Cato likes me too but they're like so cute and strong together. Could I get both of them?

Clove: CATO IS MINE! You can have the fat bread boy for all I care! Plus, if he likes you, Katniss will be sad, and that would be so funny!

Glimmer: NO I WANT BOTH! You can have like Marvel or something. I doubt that Cato would even like look at you.

Clove: GO DIE IN A HOLE! Marvel is stupid and ugly! Also, YOU WANNA BET?

Glimmer: Actually I would prefer to die in a ditch thank you very much. And, HOW MUCH YOU YARKINSMARSH!?

Clove: Oh I'm sorry Miss Perfect, would the ditch please you more than the hole? Also, I WOULD YARKINSMARSH WHATEVER I WANT!

Glimmer: YOU USED YARKINSMARSH INCORRECTLY! Its supposed to be I WILL YARKINSMARSH WHATEVER I WANT TO YARKINSMARSH!

Clove: WHO CARES? YOU COULDN'T SHOOT A BOW IF YOUR BEAUTY DEPENDED ON IT!

Glimmer: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTY! I SURPASS CLEO FREAKING PATRA BY LIKE 40 CHICKEN BUTTS!

Clove: What the heck does that even mean? You're so stupid!

Glimmer: NO YOU'RE STUPID?

Clove: Is that a question or a comment? If it's a comment, GET READY TO FEEL THE WRATH OF MY PET KNIFE!

Glimmer: It's both dumbo! Is it Jabby Jabster or George?

Clove: Neither, it's Glimmer's Demise idiot! Gosh!

Glimmer: Ohhhhhh. I LOVE THAT ONE LIKE SO MUCH CAUSE I CAN SEE MY FACE IN IT LIKE ALL THE TIME!

Clove: That's because I polish it every day in hope that I might be able to sink it into your throat later! Should I do it now, Princess?

Glimmer: **SNORING LOUDLY** Oh my dear Cato and Peeta, of course I shall marry you!

Clove: GAH! What is your problem?! We all know that Cato loves ME! TIME TO DIE!

Glimmer: **STILL SNORING** NO FLUFFY NOT THE UNICORN"S LAVA LASER!

Clove: You really scare me sometimes Glimmer... I truly have no clue what to say right now...

Glimmer: **STILL SNORING** NOT THE GOLD ENCRUSTED BAREFOOTED WATCH! DON'T YOU DARE WAG YOUR BUTT AT ME!

Clove: I'm just gonna leave you to your twisted dreams for fear of losing my mind while listening to you talk about them...

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

* * *

**Yep... That just happened. There will be more of this at some point when I see Rikki or one of my other friends again, possibly involving Cato or Marvel.**

**EMBERWIND8 OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back surprisingly, along with Rikki, and we are here to do a second episode of 'Clove and Glimmer's Fight'!**

**Hello readers, I am Rikki. Enjoy the following or be haunted by Karlie Percy's ghost.**

**WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Glimmer: Hi Clove, how was your nap?

Clove: That was _you _that was sleeping.

Glimmer: Yes, because I was tired from watching you do stuff and arguing.

Clove: **Gives Glimmer a blank stare** That's just great. And who were you arguing with?

Glimmer: **Sounding like a stupid teenage girl** You dummy! What, afraid to admit you lost?!

Clove: **Questioning glance** I'm pretty sure I have no clue what you're talking about, but whatever it is, I'm positive I won!

Glimmer: **Pointing to the Northeast** SQUIRREL! :o

Clove: Yes Glimmer, there is a squirrel. And since when were humans able to speak in text?

Glimmer: Since #$% $^& this %(&%

Clove: It sounds like you're cursing violently.

Glimmer: Maybe, maybe not. Do you have a problem with my grammmmmmar.

Clove: Yes, and so does Glimmer's Demise!

Glimmer: Well, tell Glimmer's Demise that I would prefer a climatic end.

Clove: Oh I will. You mean like a slow, painful, one possibly like what that girl in the 80th Games named Aqua did to Prim?

Glimmer: No I meant like kidnapping me, in front of people, at a fancy party. I like Yarkinsmarsh Pudding!

Clove: Close enough.

Glimmer: **Speaking like Dora** Can you find the Pudding?

Clove: **Angrily screaming** IF I HAVE TO RELIVE MY CHILDHOOD NIGHTMARES REGARDING THAT AWFUL SHOW ONE MORE TIME I WILL GO ON YET ANOTHER KILLING RAMPAGE!

Glimmer: Clover no killing, Clover no Killing, CLOVER NO KILLING SWIPER!

Clove: YOU DIE NOW! **Chases Glimmer with her pet knife**

Glimmer: **Singing voice** WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! YELLOW SUBMARINE!

Clove: **Stops trying to kill Glimmer** I LOVE THE BEATLES!

* * *

**RIKKI: TO BE CONTINUED! I LOVE THE YARKINSMARSH AND BEATLES! ;) **

**A/N: So... Yeah. Liked it? Read some of my other stories! They aren't really as funny unless you're a psychopath... Or Aqua... Same thing, really.**


End file.
